The number of time functions with which a timepiece of the mechanical or electromechanical wristwatch type may be equipped is usually limited by the place available on the sides of the middle part of the watch for arranging the buttons used to control these functions. The problem is accentuated when the watch concerned is of small dimensions, such as a woman's model.
The problem linked to lack of space is particularly felt when one wishes to protect the control buttons by means of covers or caps which cover the buttons in a conventional manner. The external diameter of these covers is necessarily greater than that of the control buttons they cover and sufficient space must therefore be provided for the covers between two successive buttons.
Finally, although additional functions may be added to a watch, in order to save money, it is still sought to use a conventional timepiece movement. Measures must therefore be taken so that the control buttons for the additional functions can act on the timepiece movement in the desired manner.
FIG. 1 annexed to the present Patent Application is a top view of a mechanical watchcase including a chronograph mechanism. Designated as a whole by the general reference numeral 1, this watch case includes in a conventional manner a winding stem 2, arranged at three o'clock and a push-button 4 for starting the chronograph function and a push-button 6 for stopping and resetting to zero the same chronograph function. As can be seen upon examining the drawing, push-button 4 for starting the chronograph function is offset at an angle anti-clockwise relative to winding stem 2, arranged substantially at two o'clock, whereas push-button 6 for stopping and resetting the chronograph function to zero is offset at an angle clockwise relative to winding stem 2 and is arranged substantially at four o'clock. It is clear that with this arrangement of winding stem 2 and push-buttons 4 and 6, it is difficult to envisage adding an additional control member in the midday-six o'clock half of middle part 8 or protecting push-buttons 4, 6 by means of covers.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, in addition to others, by providing a device for controlling a time function or non-time-related function that allows substantial space saving to be achieved.